A lattice is defined as a framework or structure of wood, metal, plastic or other material made by crossing laths or other thin strips of material so as to form a network. Lattices are commonly used as a decorative skirting to cover the underside of structures including decks, ramps, porches, balconies and stairs as well as in fencing systems as structural or decorative components.